happily ever after: maybe
by Queen-of-Trashy-fanfics
Summary: the tales of the undertale gang immediately after the end of the gang but with the ultimate happy ending ( goat bro ) SO MUCH FLUFF
1. chapter1 : the end, NOT

Asriel watched as Frisk left. He sighed and smiled sadly. The souls had been released, the barrier had dropped, and everyone was free, everyone but him. He had no issue with that. He wouldn't stay himself for long, soon he would return to being a soulless flower. He laid down among the flowers. He wondered if Chara could feel him from below .He laughed at the thought. His vision started to blur as his emotions were fading.

"This is it," he thought. He closed his eyes and started to feel cold. But suddenly from all around him, there was a warmth. He opened his eyes and saw a soul floating in front of him, a human soul. He spun around and saw the six others. They floated towards him; they wanted to give him another chance to live.

Before they combined with his residue of a soul he heard, "We can no longer live on, but you can. Please be happy, and live the life we never had."

After recovering from the initial shock He got up and ran. He knew what he had to do. He ran through the ruins that he knew like the back of his paw. Through Snowden and to the place of the Riverman and yelled as he saw Frisk about to get on.

"WAIT, STOP, FRISK!"

He saw them whip their head around in shock. They told the Riverman to wait and they trotted over to him.

"Asriel what are you doing here?"

He sat down and told them what had happened. They were so happy, they cried and hugged him. When they were finally done, she stepped onto the boat and held out a hand inviting him on they were going home, together.


	2. Chapter 2 : the beginning

When they got off at Hotland, they started walking to the palace in a relieved silence. After walking for a while they arrived at new home . Asriel gave Frisk a tour of the house even though she had already been by other monsters . He told her stories about everything and anything , including Chara. When the got to Asriel's room the both laid down on the beds and fell asleep by accident . Asgore and Toriel after getting worried for Frisk went to go find her. They searched the house first and found the two children laying on the beds . They both rubbed their eyes it looked the same as it had when both original children had been alive. Asriel woke up and saw his parents he yelled immediately waking up frisk.

" mom dad I missed you so much ."

" How how Asriel is this real ," Toriel stuttered .

Asriel ran up and hugged his mother and said.

"Mom I'm as-riel as it gets ."

Toriel laughed and cried at the same time Asgore hugged them both after they were done celebrating him being real they asked.

"Ariel how are you alive ."

Frisk and Asriel explained everything from being flowey up until now. They were both stunned but after a lot of talking, and crying, everyone headed back up to the barrier room. The sun was just setting as they all came outside everyone but Sans , Asriel , and Frisk was astounded.

" how long has it been since I've seen the sun it makes me think of ... Well i guess it's not important."

" Im sorry but must go and tell everyone of our new freedom " Asgore said before running off.

" I'll follow him and stop him from making a fool of himself. " Toriel said and sighed as she ran after him.

Everyone had somewhere to go or somthing to do until it was just Frisk and Asriel.

" Frisk do you have somewhere to go or people to take care of you."

She shook her head there was no one who truly cared for her but the people around her.

" Then please stay with us ... Stay with me . "

Frisk laughed a sad nostalgic laugh.

" you know I've been asked that questions so many times. Not by you but Toriel there were so , so many times I couldn't save you . So many times I failed you. So many times I reset I lost count long ago . This was going to be my last time you know , I was so desperate I went to the coffins of all the souls and told them about you asked them if they could help you in the end it was up to them though."

She started crying.

" I'm rather selfish aren't I . I bet Sans will be happy i can finally tell I'm that I've stopped I will NEVER reset ever again . I can finally tell him why i reset do many times ." Frisk looked at Asriel with tears in her eyes. " to save you . "

Asriel walked up to Frisk and hugged her he was stunned and wondered how many times she had reset all for him . As they hugged Frisk whispered to him .

" I can finally say yes ."

They both cried together . They both cried away the pain and sadness they had felt for so long . And while they cried the world was moving word was spreading of the Barrier being destroyed by the love of a human and a monster.


	3. Chapter 3 : after the storm

Undyne confessed very passionately to Alphys who gladly excepted. Papyrus made celebration spaghetti in the kitchen of new home . Asgore and Toriel were like I said before off announcing their freedom . But Sans he sat alone in the throne room laying in the flowers

This had never happened before Asriel ALWAYS stayed as Flowey never once was he been saved but this time he had.

While he was thinking Frisk and Asriel walked in their faces slightly tear stained. Frisk told Asriel to go on ahead and that she would take a minute. She than proceded to sit down in the flowers next to him.

" Sans I've honestly never been happier I've reset so many times that if you took my age and added all that time I'd most likely be much older than I am . Sans I'm never going to reset again. I've never in all my runs saved Asriel and I'm not going to mess that up with another reset . I'm glad that i can finally tell you why I'm doing or was doing this . To save him he kept me going he was my motivation . You must think I'm selfish for doing this and I know my apologies won't be enough but please don't hate me to much I just wanted everyone to be happy and if Asriel stayed as Flowey he never would even have had a chance ."  
Sans honestly could understand why Frisk wanted to save Asriel and he would do the same if it were Papyrus . He frowned he wanted to hate the kid so much for all she had done but he couldn't he could understand why and if she never reset again he would be happy . He looked at her frowned and the smiled again a real smile not the one he had constantly plastered on his face .

Frisk got up and started to leave looking down expecting not to be forgiven. " Its ok kiddo just never do it again at the very least not fully ... Ok ."  
"Frisk whispered " ok " and walked out. She went and joined that was currently going on the the living room of new home. Sans came and joined about a half an hour later he was smiling once again a real smile. The party went on late into the night and when Asriel and Frisk fell asleep they where carried to their room by Asgore and Toriel both thinking of old times . Both of whom had decided to reconcile they wouldn't be a couple but they could tolerate each other for the sake of their children. Everyone fell asleep including Sans who for the first time in a long time had only good dreams

[ Authors note OK so to those who had previously read this chapter I'm sorry I didn't realize it was all screwed up also I would like to say I am taking requests so feel free]


	4. Chapter 4 : the world is moving

Everyone decided they would travel together down the mountain and head into the city. As they walked down together Asriel and Frisk went slightly ahead Undyne trailed close behind to keep them safe. As they got closer to the town they started seeing people the first group they saw just looked strangely at them Asriel took Frisks hand worried that some one would take them. Eventually a lot of people gathered and either ran, screamed, took pictures, or just stared . Then they heard sirens in the distance , someone had called the police. They got out of their cars and looked astonished they regained their composure and asked.  
" excuse me but who are you."Frisk whispered to Asgore that they were like the human royal guard and he nodded.

" I am Asgore it is a pleasure to meet you . I am the ex king of monsters and i have come with my small party to inform humans that the barrier was broken . I would like to talk to the highest authority figure so we can go into a peace council as to stop anymore fighting. "

The cops looked at each other surprised they told Asgore and the rest to stand on the side walk and wait while they got in contact with their superiors . Once Asgore was verified by the cops as a real monster and not just some weirdo he and everyone else was sent to the mayors office . They where all sitting when the mayor walked in with 4 armed guards and sat down  
"So from my understanding you are Asgore king of monsters... Correct."  
"Yes that is me."  
"To start i would like you to introduce me to your friends and tell me what you where all doing with a human child ."  
""Well here with my I have Toriel my wife."  
Toriel interrupted him.  
"Ex wife."

The mayor decided not to ask as it seemed a touchy subject.

"Um , Undyne the head of the royal guard, Alphys the royal scientist, Asriel my and Toriels son, and Frisk who we plan on adopting and who has volunteered to be something like an ambassador until this is all smoothed over . "  
"The mayor thought about it. It's true this little girl is the only human with first hand experience with these monsters . However they should probably be talking to the president before they talk to him . And so that's how within two days they where off to the capital of the United States of America. Frisk went to but in a separate plane some people were worried whether or not she really wanted to be with the monsters. She was questioned separately about her time there. She left out the time stuff for that was a weapon she wanted no one to know about . But for the public questioning Frisk was luckily back to together with her friends . And so she and all the monsters stood together looking at the giant doors behind which were some of the most powerful people in America who would decide their fate.


	5. Chapter 5 : not free yet

Frisk and everyone else walked in. To them this was a battle field where it would be decided weather or not they could all go free. After introductions the real talk stated.

" I would like to call Frisk up and here her story ," said a man in a nicely tailored suit.

Frisk walked up to a stand lowered a microphone and began to speak. She told her whole story from when she fell to when she and Asriel broke the barrier she lied and said that they only needed one would to be free also always highlighting that all 'fights' were solved through peaceful means and that she was only 'attacked' out of fear.

" I would like to hear the reason you even went to such a place you know the stories why."

Frisk let out a small sad laugh Asriel had said the same thing many a time in many a timeline .

" I would rather not give the reason on live television but i will for the sake of my family and friends . I knew the stories... they were exactly why I went there i wanted to disapear I didn't fall down the hole that led to the underground ... I jumped. "

The man was shocked but only slightly Frisks friends however where shocked deeply.

"My friends people you call monsters gave me a reason to live again they were all such good people. I was able To Help free them . when Toriel brought me back to her house I read a book on monsters unjust imprisonment i wanted to save them . "

The rest of the people and the man took this in and excepted that as a valid reason. He then called upon Asgore and Toriel .

" So as the leaders of monster what are your intentions towards humans."

" we only want our people to to be able to live on the surface and to have equal rights to humans we want to be held to all the same laws but we want to be treated as people not animals ."

" Those are reasonable terms however i do not know how you want to deal with you so called ambassador but most likely we will be sending her back to the orphanage she came from."

Toriel immediately stood up even before Frisk could she objected strongly.

" I'm sorry but I would like to adopt Frisk would that be acceptable."

" I think it would be as long as you go through all e proper procedures and you will be , for the first few months visited by a social worker to make sure that you are giving Her appropriate care shall we say. "

Toriel agreed as such she did not want to seem suspicious

The man and people started discussing it was eventually put to a vote wether or not they would discuss it in the future which they agreed on . After that it got progressively more boring and Asriel and Frisk started talking about where they wanted to live. By the end it had been decided that monsters would be allowed to move to the surface . And they also found out that their current currency was worth a lot more when translated into human currency so their was no shortage of rich monsters even frisk who at that point saved up a ridicules amount of gold be filthy rich


	6. Chapter 6 : cohabitation

after a month or so of Getting ready and setting up monsters were going to the surface now with human rights. At first some people were scared but many people from many other communities were not afraid to stand up and help win them their rights. It may have seemed to have all been over in the first talk but getting those bill through was hard. The Internet was a powerful tool and many people spread what could happen to monsters if those laws were not passed. While many people were apprehensive a monster cohabitation act had been put in to place to try and familiarize humans with monsters. Monsters being monsters made good impressions on most humans around them because for them it was customary to give gifts to neighbors and landlords when moving in somewhere. This was to help friendships grow between them so many humans that lived around them were friendly because of this. Frisk had worried that there might be an issue with police and such but monsters treated police like the royal guard and would try to talk to them when ever they saw them. At first there was some nervousness seen in police when talking to them but even the skeptical one soon grew to be friends with many monsters due to their inherent friendliness . Most that were outright against monsters where seen as racists and all around terrible people by most since monsters tried so hard to become friends with everyone around them. There were occasional issues here and there but most things were going smoothly for monsters.

so im going to post in bulk so sorry for not posting in a while


	7. Chapter 7 : SCHOOL

Frisk , Asriel , Toriel , Sans , and Papyrus all bought a nice large house in the country side near mount ebot . It was in a town which mostly consisted of monsters. Alphys and Undyne moved into a house across town . Asgore lived near the edge of the town much closer to mount ebot than the others. He would occasionally go up there and care for the flowers or check in on the monsters who had chosen to stay underground for one reason or another. And so we start off on the first day of school for Asriel and Frisk who were very excited.

" Ok my children are you ready to go," Toriel called out as she grabbed the kids lunches and got into to her new car .

Both children came barreling down the steps with their backpacks slung over their shoulders packed to the brim with school supplies.

"Yes mom," they replied in unison .

" Ok then get into the car Alphys and Undyne should already be at the school. Papyrus was so sad that he couldn't see you two off because of work."

"It's ok mom you can record it on your phone and send it to him," said Frisk.

Alphys had realized because of monsters different body types many of them couldn't use human smart phones and other such things so she made a line of monster accessible ones which worked out very well for all involved.

"Oh that is true my child . Asriel come here I will take a picture of you two."

" ok mom," Asriel replied.

Both children where smiling next to each other holding their backpacks in front of the door Toriel sent it to Papyrus . They all piled into the car and arrived at the school. They could see Undyne and Alphys already waiting outside Undyne bench pressing actual benches in excitement much to the distress of others around her. They had gone about half an hour early to take pictures and what not which would make Paps feel slightly better . Asriel , who's hero was Undyne, barreled out of the car Frisk and Toriel soon followed after.

" Hi Undyne ," Asriel said .

He had seen how strong she was and thought she was really cool and Undyne had taken a liking to him to .

" Hey there nerd are you and Frisk excited for your first day ."

" Yep ," he replied in response and Frisk nodded in agreement.

They spent the next ten minutes taking pictures and then other kids started to show up monster kid included. Most monsters had moved into this town since it was near mount Ebott . Monster kid ran up to them almost falling but Frisk caught him just in time.

" Yo Frisk you excited for the first day of school , " he started and then noticed Asriel and ran up to him to ," Yo are you Asriel it's nice to finally meet you in person I would shake your hand but um... you know ."

Asriel and Firsk giggled at the joke Frisk wondered where his parents were but decided it was best not to ask for now .

" Howdy it's nice to meet you to I know I have only known you for a bit but I hope we can be friends ," Asriel smiled after saying so .

" Me to I hope we can all be friends a few other kids from the underground are coming too so this is going to be fun," said Kid smiling back .

Soon after a few other kids arrived and ran up to Asriel , Kid, Frisk . Toriel , Alphys , and Undyne left soon after as the kids were getting corralled inside . Everyone went to the gym and sat down in a bunch of chairs set up and the principle came on stage with a microphone .

" I have an important announcement to make today the first day of school we have gladly welcomed many new monster students . Some monsters can't do things humans can because of that we must be sure to help them and welcome them to the best of our abilities . Although monster students may look different they are no different than you or I in than anything other than appearance. So we must not be mean and anyone found being as such will be in a lot of trouble for we want to be friends with everyone. Ok."

The rest of the crowd echoed ok a few kids looked at the monsters sitting in the back but not in anger but in curiosity . It made the monster kids relived they had all been promised to be in a class with al least one other monster since there was a few in each grade. They all got up as their names were called by their teachers to go to their class.

Frisk, Kid , and Asriel were all in one class along with other humans. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Kenny . After that everyone went through and said their names and then sat down. Asriel and Frisk sat next to each other because they were siblings and Kid sat on the other side of the room. At first he was asked if he needed help writing due to his lack of hands but he could write with his tail rather well. After everyone was seated the review of what everyone should know started . Around a couple of hours later it was lunch time and everyone was brought to the cafeteria . The next 2 grades up also went with them . Their class arrived first and started to sit down soon after the rest of the classes came. More monsters were in those classes and came and sat down by Frisk, Asriel , and Kid.

" So where did you guys live," was the first questions asked by a rather large bunny monster.

" I lived in the capital," said a proud catlike monster.

" I lived in waterfall," said a nervous monster who had hair that was grass and a dark complexion.

It continues on like that and all together there was 5 other monsters besides Frisk , Asriel, and Kid. After eating lunch which was all monster food even for Frisk everyone went outside. Most human kids had been rather nervous but soon a few brave girls came up to them.

" Uh um ... Hi I'm Jessica but you can call me Jess. Me and my friends were curious about you guys and um wanted to know more about you, " a girl with brown hair said .

Frisk smiled and so did Asriel but Frisk was about to encourage him to go up first he did it by himself . He smiled at the girl and walked over to her and started to introduce himself.

" Howdy I'm Asriel these are my friends Frisk and Kid ," he motioned to both of them ," and we are kinda new here so I'm glad to meet you."

" Oh well I'm glad to meet you to these are my friends Jake and Andrea . We have never met any monsters in person before so it's nice to meet you to . Do you guys wanna come play box ball with us ."

The other monsters and humans who were at first hesitant soon opened up and by the end of recess everyone was having fun and sad to go in . The rest of the school day went without issue . However when Frisk and Asriel were walking home.

" Hey we saw what you monsters were doing and we don't like you here in our school ."

Said a group of boys and girls lead by a large boy.

" Well I'm sorry you feel that way but we can't leave or our mom would be mad at us ," responded Frisk.

" Your mom as in both of your mom ha that's funny your adopted ha that means your parents didn't love you ."

Frisk flinched at what the boy said and Asriel noticed and ran over to her and gave her a hug and said .

" Frisk are you ok "

"Y-yea I'm ... Ok ," she responded.

" let's settle this peacefully , why don't you like us here ."

" Well my mom said monsters will try to hurt my friends or take over the world or something I don't know and that you," he pointed at Frisk," brought them here."

Asriel giggled at the thought and said.

" We aren't trying to take over the world we just want to live with you."

"We only want to be friends ," Frisk continued.

"Yea we were all sad in the underground and now we are happy together on the surface," Asriel reasoned .

" h-how can you prove that. How do i know you not lying."

ASRIEL walked up yo the boy he flinched as Asriel hugged him.

"I can't prove anything to you but i hope that we can all be friends."

" w well I guess that's ok," the boy look at Frisk and Asriel and realized that they weren't here to be mean or take over the world they just wanted to live with them ",I'm sorry for doing this to you it's just scary... Change is scary and i have never seen anyone like you guys im sorry for saying your... Um what I said before."

"It's ok we just want to be friends is all we don't want to fight."

" ok ," said the boy and then ran off with his friends .


End file.
